Unlikely Couple
by Cookies94
Summary: Luna and Goyle have an odd chance meeting which results in a relationship


**This was originally written for an art jam on deviantart for PotterShare. The category was unlikely couples and this came from that idea. Another note is that this Goyle is NOT the one described in the books but the one in A Very Potter Musical as in the features and personality. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Goyle furrowed his brows as he watched the blonde Ravenclaw walk through the halls with no shoes, he'd never paid her much mind before but he was starting to realize her beauty and uniqueness. It was a few months ago, when Draco had started to make fun of the queer girl that he had decided to take an interest in finding out who this girl was.  
Admittedly, stalking girls through corridors was not a way to win their heart, but Goyle didn't much care. He just wanted to learn something so he could help make fun of the girl next time Draco made fun of her and that was it. End of story. He definitely wasn't romantically interested in her at all…

With this conviction in mind, Goyle didn't understand why he went up and talked to her, not the plan at all. Was he made a connection with the person it was harder to withstand Draco's mockery of them, and yet it still somehow happened.

"Where are your shoes? He asked, sincerely wondering.

"I've misplaced." The way she said misplaced them made it sound like they'd been taken but Goyle ignored that.

"Well that's terrible, would you like some help finding them?"

"Oh no thank you, I have a feeling they'll…turn up." She said with a wink before walking away, leaving Goyle puzzled.

* * *

"I saw you talking to Loony Lovegood today." Draco said as Goyle came into the common room. "You must've had such an interesting conversation."

"Not really we just talked about how she had lost her shoes." He replied slightly defensive of the girl.

"Yeah lost. More like someone stole them. She's probably suspecting, what're they called? Nargles." Draco scoffed smirking at the idea of someone stealing Luna's shoes.

"What do you mean? Why would anyone steal her shoes? And what are Nargles?"

"Heavens if I know…As for the shoes well, it's a fun joke." Draco explained rolling his eyes at what he believed was Goyle's idiocy.

"How is that funny?" Goyle wondered, knowing that if he hadn't talked to the girl he would have found it funny.

"I don't know it just is. What has gotten into you Goyle? Last week you found this funny."  
Goyle sighed and walked to his dorm shaking his head leaving a perplexed Draco in his wake.

* * *

"I found my shoes." Luna told him the next day as he walked into breakfast.

"Um...okay? That's good I guess." Goyle replied trying to figure out why she was talking to him, they had talked for all of five seconds last week.

"I thought so, though I will miss walking around in my socks." Luna told him smiling.

"All right, well I have to get to my table…" Goyle began trying to end this awkward conversation.

"Oh yes, me too!" Luna said, as though remembering and walking away.

Goyle headed to his table confused as to how he and Luna had become friends.

* * *

Goyle sighed. He could not believe he was about to do this, but she was a Ravenclaw after all, and he really needed help with Transfiguration. Draco was going to mock him for forever.

"Luna?" He asked tentatively, well as tentatively as he could.

"Oh, hello Goyle!" Luna exclaimed turning around, "I haven't seen you in forever, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm good. I was actually wondering, since you're in Ravenclaw and all, if you'd help me with Transfiguration?"

"Oh of course! Although you're a year ahead of me so I don't know how much of a help I'll be."

"Great, I'll meet you in the um…Where should we meet?" He asked trying to figure a place out he was Slytherin and she was Ravenclaw so they couldn't meet in the common rooms…

"How about the library." Luna suggested.

Goyle nodded, and as Luna walked off he realized he'd never been in the library in all his years at Hogwarts.

* * *

"So then you do it like this, more fluent and less jabby." Luna explained, showing the motion and gesturing for Goyle to try again.

It had been a few months after he had asked her to help him with Transfiguration and Goyle's grade had increased by two marks.

"Um…okay, so like this?" He attempted knocking over the books on the table.

Luna laughed and got down with him to pick them up before Madame Pince came over and yelled at them.

"Just like that." She said picking up the last book and standing up, "Except don't knock stuff over next time."

"I'll try not to." He said laughing as well. "Hey Luna I was, um, wondering if, uh…"

"Do you need help with Potions too?" She asked smiling.

"No actually, uh, well I know its lame and all but would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

It came out in a stuttering rush, but Luna understood and smiled.

"Well, personally I don't think it's lame at all." She stated before continuing, "But I would love to go with you."

Goyle smiled relieved and they sat back at the table and after awhile of continuing with Transfiguration, Goyle slid his hand onto of Luna's.


End file.
